A day in Sunset Valley Hospital
by chaosclanlord
Summary: these are actual logs from one of my chats in Sunset Valley Hospital on IMVU, where i am head of security, This is just to let you kind of get a feel of what a day in my life is like.


**A/N: In this episode i show you how my job as Head of Security at "Sunset Valley Hospital"**

**usually works, a lot of avatars are mentioned in here and also personal oppinions are **

**mentioned in here so do not leave a bad reveiw if you dont like it for either of **

**those reasons, other than that it should be fine for teens and up., So kick back, **

**relax, and watch me work.**

chaosclanlord: hello my co-workers

tillybabex: hello

tillybabex: hehe

chaosclanlord: loading

chaosclanlord: so how has this fine day/night been treating you?

tillybabex: alritght and you?

chaosclanlord: good

chaosclanlord: i was able to serve the warrants that the PD had

chaosclanlord: so thats always a good thing

tillybabex: yesh

tillybabex: hello how may i help you?

chaosclanlord: well i say good because i get to have my gun in my hand the entire time

tillybabex: ahah yeh tth is good

chaosclanlord: and as you know, my gun is my baby

chaosclanlord: i love it to death

Guest_aruaroseCREW: so tired

chaosclanlord: knowck off fot hte night

chaosclanlord: *for the night

chaosclanlord: you can be done with your shift

Guest_selina195: Hey all

Guest_aruaroseCREW: hey

tillybabex: hello how can i help you?

Guest_selina195: Sup ?

chaosclanlord: selina thats a staff only area

chaosclanlord: please move

Guest_aruaroseCREW: no i dont

Guest_selina195: sorry -.-

Guest_aruaroseCREW: 24 hours

chaosclanlord: np

chaosclanlord: people make mistakes

Guest_aruaroseCREW: over time

Guest_selina195: I just broked my leg ._.

Guest_selina195: I think it

Guest_aruaroseCREW: hey look what i got

chaosclanlord: your gonna kill yourself staying awake all the time

Guest_aruaroseCREW: see this

Guest_aruaroseCREW: aim

Guest_aruaroseCREW: i got a gun

chaosclanlord: nice

chaosclanlord: lets hope you dont have to use it

Guest_aruaroseCREW: i know

chaosclanlord: thats a glock 18 btw\

Guest_aruaroseCREW: yeah

Guest_aruaroseCREW: so cheap

chaosclanlord: see i know most guns on imvu

chaosclanlord: becuase i know the deelopers

chaosclanlord: *developers

Guest_selina195: Helleuuu

chaosclanlord: tilly

Guest_selina195: I'm sick

chaosclanlord: kselina needs help

Guest_selina195: and I think my leg is broked

tillybabex: yeh

Guest_selina195: and someone heeelp me

Guest_aruaroseCREW: i got 2 hours remain

tillybabex: ok this way mam

Guest_aruaroseCREW: =.=

chaosclanlord: aruarosecrew

Guest_aruaroseCREW: yeah

Guest_selina195: ok

tillybabex: sit still i will just check for broken bones

chaosclanlord: the gun needs to be off of your avatar

chaosclanlord: unless needed

Guest_asksevgisi: dogduu bebegim

Guest_selina195: ok

chaosclanlord: for someone other than me to have a gun in here causes too much problems

Guest_aruaroseCREW: ooo

Guest_aruaroseCREW: sorry

tillybabex: ok your leg is broken only midly hurt

Guest_asksevgisi: ayy

chaosclanlord: think of ti this way

Guest_asksevgisi: herkez bebek odasına

tillybabex: and what is this sickness?\

Guest_asksevgisi: bakınn

Guest_selina195: O:

chaosclanlord: if another police officer comes in here and sees it

chaosclanlord: you get arrested

chaosclanlord: its that simple

Guest_aruaroseCREW: wow

Guest_aruaroseCREW: ok ok

Guest_aruaroseCREW: sorry

Guest_aruaroseCREW: ok done

Guest_selina195: I have hart at y head, every dat

chaosclanlord: np

Guest_selina195: *day

chaosclanlord: we all make mistakes

Guest_selina195: she left -.-

Guest_selina195: heey BOSS !!!

Guest_aruaroseCREW: but i cant boot pple

Guest_aruaroseCREW: =.=

chaosclanlord: thats why i am h ere

Guest_aruaroseCREW: early i call u manytime

chaosclanlord: quick question for everybody

chaosclanlord: who wroks here

chaosclanlord: i know

Guest_selina195: not me

Guest_selina195: but I can do it :D

chaosclanlord: you invited me at 6 o clock

chaosclanlord: sorry

chaosclanlord: i was just asking

chaosclanlord: we are not hiring

Guest_aruaroseCREW: lol

Guest_selina195: okeey

Guest_selina195: that is not ur place

Guest_selina195: so ur not the BOSS

Guest_aruaroseCREW: i forgot we have time diffrent

chaosclanlord: i am the head of security

chaosclanlord: so in a way i am the boss

Guest_selina195: ._.'

chaosclanlord: 17Maga thats a staff only area

chaosclanlord: please move

chaosclanlord: you have 20 seconds to move before i boot you

chaosclanlord: 20

chaosclanlord: 19

chaosclanlord: 18

chaosclanlord: 17

chaosclanlord: 16

chaosclanlord: 15

chaosclanlord: 14

chaosclanlord: 13

Guest_aruaroseCREW: i count it

chaosclanlord: 12

chaosclanlord: 11

Guest_17Maga: hi

chaosclanlord: 10

chaosclanlord: 9

Guest_aruaroseCREW: 12

Guest_aruaroseCREW: 11

chaosclanlord: 8

chaosclanlord: 7

Guest_selina195: omg

chaosclanlord: 6

Guest_selina195: -.-

chaosclanlord: 5

chaosclanlord: 4

chaosclanlord: 3

chaosclanlord: 2

Guest_aruaroseCREW: 6

chaosclanlord: 1

Guest_aruaroseCREW: 5

Guest_aruaroseCREW: lol

Guest_selina195: ur crazy

Guest_selina195: lol

chaosclanlord: thats my job miss

chaosclanlord: lol

chaosclanlord: not the crazy part

Guest_selina195: haha

Guest_selina195: ok

Guest_eiiynah: i need job

Guest_selina195: Cool

Guest_selina195: job

chaosclanlord: but to enforce the rules that the room owner has set in place

Guest_aruaroseCREW: yeah

Guest_selina195: to move every one

chaosclanlord: WE ARE NOT HIRING

Guest_17Maga: I know

Guest_selina195: Okaay

Guest_eiiynah: i need husband

Guest_aruaroseCREW: where the other security???

chaosclanlord: .

chaosclanlord: this is not a hook up room

Guest_aruaroseCREW:

chaosclanlord: dakota works the evening here in the U.S

Guest_aruaroseCREW: lol

Guest_aruaroseCREW: almost my shift over

chaosclanlord: so he will come in in about 2-3 hours

Guest_selina195: someone want tro heelp me

Guest_aruaroseCREW: 2 hours reamin

Guest_selina195: if it is so much who work here

Guest_selina195: -.-

chaosclanlord: we arent doctors tho

Guest_aruaroseCREW: he in i out

chaosclanlord: so csorry but nobody is avalable to help you miss

Guest_selina195: I need someone to test my leg se if it broked

chaosclanlord: ^

Guest_selina195: it must be someone here who can help me

chaosclanlord: sorry no

Guest_selina195: that is not a kob here

Guest_selina195: -.-

Guest_selina195: or a place

Guest_selina195: omg

Guest_kennyman1243: sits in wheelechair

chaosclanlord: we can see that kennyman1243

Guest_aruaroseCREW: whos doc

Guest_selina195: nobody -.-

chaosclanlord: look at the group to find out aruaroseCREW

Guest_selina195: lol

Guest_aruaroseCREW: where all doc go

Guest_aruaroseCREW: i know

Guest_selina195: then call someone

Guest_aruaroseCREW: they have shift rigth

Guest_selina195: it hurts

Guest_selina195: O_o'

chaosclanlord: idk

Guest_selina195: hurts

chaosclanlord: chijoku handles the doc's shifts

Guest_selina195: hehe

Guest_selina195: ok

Guest_selina195: x_X

Guest_aruaroseCREW: i dun have time =.=

Guest_selina195: so what is ur job

chaosclanlord: ad of security

chaosclanlord: *head

Guest_selina195: and u aru ?

Guest_selina195: ok

chaosclanlord: i am also an IMVUPD police officer

chaosclanlord: i am just off duty right now

chaosclanlord: so i am not wearing my uniform

Guest_aruaroseCREW: im security

chaosclanlord: bella thats a staff only area

chaosclanlord: please move

Guest_selina195: I g2g

Guest_selina195: if someone want to add me it's ok ^^

Guest_selina195: byee all

chaosclanlord: kk

Guest_aruaroseCREW: bye selina gomezz

Guest_aruaroseCREW: lol

Guest_selina195: haha

Guest_aruaroseCREW: haha

chaosclanlord: who actually likes her

Guest_selina195: cyaa ^_^

Guest_aruaroseCREW: me

chaosclanlord: sure she does one or two good songs

Guest_selina195: huh

Guest_aruaroseCREW: lol

Guest_selina195: lol

Guest_aruaroseCREW: yeah

Guest_selina195: øpø

Guest_selina195: lol

Guest_aruaroseCREW: adios

Guest_selina195: do u like my song

Guest_selina195: lol

chaosclanlord: but other than that she is just a hot girl who wants to be rich

Guest_selina195: xD

chaosclanlord: yes

Guest_selina195: or hate it

Guest_selina195: xD

chaosclanlord: i do like this song

Guest_selina195: ^^

Guest_aruaroseCREW: yeah

Guest_selina195: lol

chaosclanlord: ^_^

Guest_selina195: yeyeh ^.^

Guest_aruaroseCREW: hannah??

Guest_aruaroseCREW: montana?

Guest_aruaroseCREW: lol

Guest_selina195: lol

chaosclanlord: no talent loser

Guest_selina195: xD

Guest_selina195: no it is Cascada

Guest_selina195: lol

chaosclanlord: i know cascada

Guest_selina195: if u mean that

Guest_selina195: lol

Guest_selina195: hurts

chaosclanlord: she is good

Guest_aruaroseCREW: i like basshunter

Guest_selina195: :D

Guest_selina195: me 2

Guest_selina195: :D

Guest_selina195: yeah

Guest_selina195: and yeah

Guest_selina195: lol

chaosclanlord: do you have "everytime we touch"?

Guest_selina195: :O

Guest_selina195: I luv this song

Guest_selina195: ^_^

Guest_aruaroseCREW: i got it!!

Guest_selina195: :O

chaosclanlord: after this song is done

chaosclanlord: play eeverytime we touch

Guest_selina195: hehe

chaosclanlord: *everytime

Guest_selina195: I dont have it

Guest_selina195: sorry

Guest_aruaroseCREW: but at my computer LOL

chaosclanlord: DAMN

Guest_selina195: haha

Guest_selina195: xD

Guest_aruaroseCREW: haha

chaosclanlord: i am a ffreakin DJ

Guest_selina195: same her

Guest_selina195: lol

chaosclanlord: so i have a lotof songs

Guest_selina195: Cool

Guest_selina195: nice

Guest_selina195: ^^

Guest_aruaroseCREW: lol

Guest_aruaroseCREW: now so many online

Guest_selina195: he

Guest_selina195: yeah

Guest_selina195: O_o'

chaosclanlord: 80k +

Guest_selina195: ol

Guest_aruaroseCREW: in real life im looking for a job to

Guest_aruaroseCREW: damn so hard to find it

chaosclanlord: join the U.S. Marine Corps

Guest_aruaroseCREW: lol

Guest_selina195: yeah

chaosclanlord: thats waht i do

Guest_aruaroseCREW: i want join army

Guest_aruaroseCREW: more betters

Guest_aruaroseCREW: whats ur time there

Guest_selina195: meone have music ?

Guest_aruaroseCREW: what ur time there

chaosclanlord: my time here is currently 11:06 AM

Guest_selina195: sorry

Guest_selina195: lol

Guest_aruaroseCREW: its 12 am here

Guest_selina195: 17:05 am here

Guest_selina195: lol

Guest_xxxaston246xxx: who is single tht is a girl

chaosclanlord: this is not a dating room

Guest_selina195: huh ?

Guest_selina195: yeah

Guest_selina195: not a dating rom

Guest_aruaroseCREW: aston ur wanted

Guest_selina195: lol

Guest_selina195: xD

Guest_xxxaston246xxx: were

Guest_selina195: and yeah I'm dingle :P

Guest_selina195: lol

Guest_selina195: byee

Guest_selina195: xD

Guest_aruaroseCREW: he come and disturbing

chaosclanlord: no

Guest_selina195: yeah

Guest_selina195: lol

Guest_selina195: xD

chaosclanlord: just put him down as using the room for teh wrong reason\

chaosclanlord: radio5

Guest_selina195: haha

chaosclanlord: radio1

Guest_selina195: Can I et job here ?

Guest_selina195: *get

chaosclanlord: sorry

chaosclanlord: we aer not hring

Guest_selina195: /=

Guest_aruaroseCREW: yeah

Guest_selina195: okey

chaosclanlord: sorry

chaosclanlord: i really am

Guest_selina195: it ok : )

Guest_alexforever123ah: who owrks hera my water broke

chaosclanlord: there uis nobody here to assist you

chaosclanlord: *is

Guest_selina195: yup

Guest_selina195: I broked my leg

Guest_selina195: lol

Guest_alexforever123ah: wat who works here

Guest_aruaroseCREW: i broke my brain

Guest_aruaroseCREW: hahahahaha

chaosclanlord: there are no doctors present

chaosclanlord: that would explain things aruaroseCREW

chaosclanlord: lol

chaosclanlord: jk

Guest_aruaroseCREW: lol

Guest_aruaroseCREW: who got LENKA music

Guest_gangstaboitom: hellllllllo

Guest_aruaroseCREW: helo

Guest_gangstaboitom: nooo emo

Guest_aruaroseCREW: not emo

chaosclanlord: he comes back in here he gets booted

chaosclanlord: there is no reason he should be saying that no emos are allowed in here

Guest_aruaroseCREW: am i looked like secuty?

chaosclanlord: your good

Guest_aruaroseCREW: security*

chaosclanlord: i will vouce for you

chaosclanlord: *vouche

Guest_aruaroseCREW: =.=

chaosclanlord: but you may want to get something with the word "security" on it

Guest_aruaroseCREW: if i over my shift now can?

chaosclanlord: yes

Guest_Fearofclowns: hello, can u put us in?

Guest_aruaroseCREW: haha

Guest_aruaroseCREW: i want wait 1 hour again

chaosclanlord: put you in wat?

Guest_aruaroseCREW: zombie??

chaosclanlord: dont worry

chaosclanlord: there is a whole other side to me

chaosclanlord: that most peopl dont know about

Guest_Fearofclowns: u look like a dead dog who puked all over himselfe... and that is fucking ugly dude..

chaosclanlord: you may leave now miss

Guest_aruaroseCREW: =.=

chaosclanlord: hello sis

Guest_aruaroseCREW: i dun want talk

Guest_aruaroseCREW: ..

chaosclanlord: ...

Guest_aruaroseCREW: where all go

chaosclanlord: one left

chaosclanlord: and two were booted

Guest_aruaroseCREW: ok

chaosclanlord: i iwll not put up with random insults

chaosclanlord: *will

Guest_aruaroseCREW: where ur unifrom

chaosclanlord: not weraing it

chaosclanlord: *wearing

Guest_aruaroseCREW: why

chaosclanlord: i dont want too

Guest_aruaroseCREW: lol

Guest_aruaroseCREW: ok then

Guest_aruaroseCREW: u got salary??

chaosclanlord: is my security uniform

chaosclanlord: it shows i am security

chaosclanlord: and is casual

chaosclanlord: no

chaosclanlord: i do this because i love doing it

Guest_aruaroseCREW: im look like normal pple rigth

Guest_aruaroseCREW: me toooo

Guest_aruaroseCREW: haha

chaosclanlord: yeah

chaosclanlord: you look normal

Guest_aruaroseCREW: i like spy

chaosclanlord: but i cant see your face

chaosclanlord: lol

Guest_aruaroseCREW: and assasin

chaosclanlord: i owuld say more assain than spy

Guest_aruaroseCREW: lol

Guest_aruaroseCREW: its mix

Guest_aruaroseCREW: how old are u

Guest_aruaroseCREW: and how long u work

chaosclanlord: so your going out with Emilykinzz?

chaosclanlord: i work all day and night

Guest_aruaroseCREW: yes

Guest_aruaroseCREW: how u know i with her

chaosclanlord: ally told me

Guest_aruaroseCREW: she ask me be security

chaosclanlord: besides her pic is her and you together

Guest_aruaroseCREW: ^^

chaosclanlord: cool

Guest_aruaroseCREW: but she not work today

chaosclanlord: sick?

Guest_aruaroseCREW: lol

Guest_aruaroseCREW: i mean yesterday

chaosclanlord: lol

Guest_aruaroseCREW: forgot diffrent time

chaosclanlord: np

chaosclanlord: just think of your time and add nine hours

Guest_aruaroseCREW: =."

Guest_aruaroseCREW: lol

chaosclanlord: hello miss

Guest_aruaroseCREW: 11 hours diffrent

chaosclanlord: how may i help you

chaosclanlord: my bad

Guest_3nkoChii: Ellowies ^.^

Guest_aruaroseCREW: hello

chaosclanlord: are you a neko miss?

chaosclanlord: brb]

Guest_3nkoChii: Call meh chii 3

Guest_aruaroseCREW: chii

Guest_aruaroseCREW: cool

Guest_3nkoChii: ^-^

chaosclanlord: back

Guest_aruaroseCREW: can we help u chii

Guest_3nkoChii: welcome back

chaosclanlord: and chii are you a neko?

chaosclanlord: thank you

Guest_3nkoChii: and i dont think i need help...O.o

Guest_aruaroseCREW: =.=

chaosclanlord: chii, are you a neko?

chaosclanlord: its just you look liek one

chaosclanlord: so i am curious

Guest_3nkoChii: a neko...?

chaosclanlord: japanese for cat-man

chaosclanlord: or cat -woman

Guest_3nkoChii: oh well i guess i must be then ^.^

Guest_aruaroseCREW: im hunggry

chaosclanlord: mee too

chaosclanlord: thats why i have lasanga

Guest_aruaroseCREW: lol

chaosclanlord: and thats great chii

chaosclanlord: brb

Guest_aruaroseCREW: pizza

Guest_3nkoChii: yummie

Guest_aruaroseCREW: hehe

Guest_aruaroseCREW: uuuu

Guest_aruaroseCREW: i want eat

Guest_aruaroseCREW: BRB!

Guest_3nkoChii: get some food then

Guest_3nkoChii: hb

chaosclanlord: back

chaosclanlord: with lasanga

Guest_3nkoChii: welcome back

Guest_aruaroseCREW: back!!!

chaosclanlord: thank you

chaosclanlord: wb

Guest_aruaroseCREW: haha i got pizza and coke!!

chaosclanlord: i got lasanga and coke

Guest_aruaroseCREW: lol

Guest_3nkoChii: i have ermm... nothing XD

chaosclanlord: XD

Guest_aruaroseCREW: want it slice??

Guest_aruaroseCREW: XD

chaosclanlord: he will mail it to youj

chaosclanlord: *you

chaosclanlord: lol

Guest_aruaroseCREW: lol

Guest_aruaroseCREW: haha u jk

chaosclanlord: yeah

Guest_aruaroseCREW: -eating-

chaosclanlord: -eating-

Guest_aruaroseCREW: so delicios

Guest_aruaroseCREW: mmmm

chaosclanlord: delicioso

Guest_aruaroseCREW: lol

Guest_aruaroseCREW: brb

chaosclanlord: kk

Guest_aruaroseCREW: boss

Guest_aruaroseCREW: can i over my shift now

chaosclanlord: yes]

chaosclanlord: i have been saying that for hours now

chaosclanlord: ^_^

Guest_aruaroseCREW: lol

chaosclanlord: lol\

Guest_aruaroseCREW: haha

Guest_aruaroseCREW: ok bye boss

Guest_aruaroseCREW: bye

Guest_aruaroseCREW: i want meet my friend

Guest_aruaroseCREW: bye

Guest_aruaroseCREW: see ya tommorow

Guest_aruaroseCREW: -takes jacket-

chaosclanlord: see ya tommorow

Guest_aruaroseCREW: -wear it-

Guest_aruaroseCREW: -wave hand to boss-

Guest_aruaroseCREW: bye

chaosclanlord: bye

chaosclanlord: hello

chaosclanlord: how may i help you?

Guest_xxadiexxbabeyxx: hiya

Guest_xxadiexxbabeyxx: is there any jobs vaccant

chaosclanlord: no

chaosclanlord: sorry

Guest_xxadiexxbabeyxx: ok

chaosclanlord: nt be alarmed if i take out a gun

chaosclanlord: i am just checking the sights

Guest_xxadiexxbabeyxx: ritee il b goin then x

chaosclanlord: aim

chaosclanlord: ow may i help you two?

Guest_KinkRidaXX: um... i got injured

chaosclanlord: what type of ijury?

chaosclanlord: *injury

Guest_KinkRidaXX: well, its inside, i got a flu like thing going on

chaosclanlord: *looks for H1N1 shot*

chaosclanlord: *finds it and gives it to you*

chaosclanlord: you should feel beter soon sir

Guest_xxxaston246xxx has joined the chat

Guest_xxxaston246xxx: wwho is single

Guest_xxxaston246xxx: here

chaosclanlord: this is not a dating room

Guest_xxxaston246xxx has left the chat

Guest_KinkRidaXX has left the chat

Guest_Djorik: are U a doctor..?

chaosclanlord: no

chaosclanlord: i am the head of security

Guest_Djorik: .. and who are U protecting..?

Guest_Djorik: air ?

chaosclanlord: the whole hostpial

chaosclanlord: why

Guest_Djorik: from..?

chaosclanlord: something i need to know about?

chaosclanlord: any threat or problemthat may arise

Guest_Djorik: why would it..

Guest_Djorik: there is lifeguards in the hospital.. but no doctors...

chaosclanlord: becuase they are all off duty

Guest_Djorik: and U are still here....

chaosclanlord: becuase

chaosclanlord: a lot of people try to pretend like they work here

chaosclanlord: its my job to stop the,

chaosclanlord: *them

Guest_Djorik: .. and U dont pretend...?

chaosclanlord: no

Guest_Djorik: hm...

chaosclanlord: my name is mentioned in the rooms description

chaosclanlord: look at it

Guest_Djorik: .. xP

Guest_Djorik: mAYBE U faked it...

chaosclanlord: lol

Guest_Djorik: how can I trust U

chaosclanlord: only the owner can edit that

Guest_Djorik: .. maybe you have taken ower the acc

Guest_Djorik: then gave it back...

chaosclanlord: no

chaosclanlord: i dont do that

Guest_Djorik: maybe you are the chosen one..

Guest_Djorik: to...

Guest_Djorik: lead imvu to

Guest_Djorik: DEATH

chaosclanlord: no

Guest_Djorik has left the chat

**A/N: as you can see, i get a lot of psychos here**

Guest_lkjhygghftf has joined the chat

chaosclanlord: hi how can i help you?

Guest_lkjhygghftf has left the chat

Guest_fkyg has joined the chat

Guest_fkyg: SUP

chaosclanlord: nothing much

chaosclanlord: how may i help you?

Guest_fkyg: IM HERE FOR A JOB

chaosclanlord: we are not hiring

Guest_fkyg: THE BOSS TOLD ME TO COME BAK

chaosclanlord: who is the boss?

Guest_fkyg: NICKKEEE

chaosclanlord: she cant hire here

chaosclanlord: she does not even work here

Guest_fkyg: ILL JUST GO

Guest_fkyg has left the chat

**A/N: like i told the other guy, people pretend to work here all the time, and some **

people even try to hire other people

Guest_ShaddowTheFox has joined the chat

Guest_ShaddowTheFox: hey Chaos

chaosclanlord: hola

chaosclanlord: como estas?

Guest_ShaddowTheFox: Wha? xD

chaosclanlord: you got a new dog

chaosclanlord: nice

Guest_ShaddowTheFox: XD

Guest_ShaddowTheFox: its a wolf pup

chaosclanlord: como estas = how are you

Guest_ShaddowTheFox: oh im fine =3

chaosclanlord: if i were any animal it would probably be a wolf

Guest_ShaddowTheFox: ^^

Guest_princessnocsis has joined the chat

Guest_ShaddowTheFox: i'll be a fox or wolf or hybird of both wolf and fox =3

chaosclanlord: *listens to marilyn manson*

Guest_ShaddowTheFox: XD

Guest_princessnocsis: Hello

chaosclanlord: nice

Guest_ShaddowTheFox: hi

chaosclanlord: hello miss

Guest_princessnocsis: Plz can i have a appoment i need to see a doctor

chaosclanlord: shaddow

chaosclanlord: i think thats for you

Guest_ShaddowTheFox: what's wrong?

Guest_ShaddowTheFox: Okie

Guest_princessnocsis: I Need a obortion

Guest_ShaddowTheFox: How come? s oyou are pregant?

Guest_ShaddowTheFox: So you*

Guest_princessnocsis: yes

Guest_ShaddowTheFox: okay go to the pregancy room

Guest_princessnocsis: kk

Guest_ShaddowTheFox: here

Guest_ShaddowTheFox: lay down

Guest_ShaddowTheFox: -does the abortion-

Guest_princessnocsis: oww

Guest_ShaddowTheFox: -checks now- you are not pregnant now

Guest_princessnocsis: ok

Guest_princessnocsis: gd

Guest_ShaddowTheFox: you can go now

Guest_princessnocsis: thank you

Guest_ShaddowTheFox: no problem

Guest_princessnocsis has left the chat

chaosclanlord: oh FYI, i am going to post the logs of this on

Guest_ShaddowTheFox: :O

chaosclanlord: do you have any obections to that/

Guest_ShaddowTheFox: I got Fanfiction account

chaosclanlord: well

Guest_ShaddowTheFox: =D

chaosclanlord: it think its comical how this place is

chaosclanlord: so i am going to show the world

Guest_ShaddowTheFox: cool

Guest_ShaddowTheFox: i write stories

chaosclanlord: do you mind if i post the logs?

Guest_ShaddowTheFox: you should read some

chaosclanlord: i do

chaosclanlord: i am a big reader

chaosclanlord: and have wrote one story myself

Guest_ShaddowTheFox: =3

chaosclanlord: however its for guys

Guest_ShaddowTheFox: your account name?

chaosclanlord: and mature people at that

chaosclanlord: chaosclanlord

Guest_ShaddowTheFox: Shaddow the Ultimate Life Form

Guest_ShaddowTheFox: thats mine =3

chaosclanlord: nice name

Guest_ShaddowTheFox: thanks you too =3

chaosclanlord: i use the same screen name for everything

chaosclanlord: so far i am up to like 600 lines of text

Guest_ShaddowTheFox: im gonna read your stories some =3

chaosclanlord: i wouldnt

chaosclanlord: its a guys explicit

Guest_ShaddowTheFox: so you watch Rosario Vampire

Guest_ShaddowTheFox: i got the necklace in RL

chaosclanlord: yeah

chaosclanlord: and i would like it better if tsukkune was a vampire

Guest_ShaddowTheFox: for cosplay

Guest_ShaddowTheFox: XD

chaosclanlord: but i cant chage the manga

chaosclanlord: *tsukune

chaosclanlord: *change

Guest_ShaddowTheFox: i always go as Moka-san in anime conv

chaosclanlord: i like to go as gin

chaosclanlord: lol

Guest_ShaddowTheFox: =3

chaosclanlord: guess why

Guest_ShaddowTheFox: lol

Guest_ShaddowTheFox: why? xD

chaosclanlord: (like kool-aid man)

chaosclanlord: ohhhhhhh yeah

Guest_ShaddowTheFox: xD

chaosclanlord: giggedy

chaosclanlord: giggedy giggedy

chaosclanlord: giggedy giggedy goo!!!

chaosclanlord: lol

chaosclanlord: do you watch family guy?

Guest_ShaddowTheFox: yes

Guest_ShaddowTheFox: xD

chaosclanlord: good

chaosclanlord: you get the referance

Guest_ShaddowTheFox: ya i know

Guest_ShaddowTheFox: i got alot of cosplay for each anime: Moka-san from R+V, Seras Vctoria from Hellsing, Edward Elric from FMA, Tails Prower from Sonic the hedgehog, Misa from Death Note

Guest_ShaddowTheFox: xD

chaosclanlord: *sings the quagmire song*

chaosclanlord: nice

chaosclanlord: i usually go as orochimaru from naruto tho

Guest_ShaddowTheFox: =3

Guest_ShaddowTheFox: oh i forgot!

Guest_jmayeshunt has joined the chat

chaosclanlord: but when i want to do something different i go as gin

Guest_ShaddowTheFox: Lucy/Nyu from Elfen lied

Guest_ShaddowTheFox: xD

Guest_ShaddowTheFox: so i got 6 anime cosplay

Guest_ShaddowTheFox: xD

chaosclanlord: lol

Guest_ShaddowTheFox: hehehe

chaosclanlord: lol

Guest_ShaddowTheFox: i go as nyu/Lucy from Elfen Lied any time i want becuase people think i'm Lucy and get 'scared'

Guest_ShaddowTheFox: xD

chaosclanlord: i already have 30 pages worth of chat log

Guest_ShaddowTheFox: nice

chaosclanlord: listens to sweedish pop*

Guest_ShaddowTheFox: XD

Guest_jmayeshunt has left the chat

chaosclanlord: go in the office

chaosclanlord: automatic boot

chaosclanlord: 3217 words as of now

Guest_ShaddowTheFox: cool

Guest_ShaddowTheFox: im readingyour story

chaosclanlord: i am not a good writer

chaosclanlord: and i am thinking of stopping that one

chaosclanlord: however i think i did fairly well with the kuramu fight

Guest_ShaddowTheFox: nah you are good

chaosclanlord: i am going to do something even more brutal with mizorw

chaosclanlord: *mizore

Guest_ShaddowTheFox: and very intresting

chaosclanlord: besides the first sex scene was breif for a reason

Guest_ShaddowTheFox: XD lol chapter 2 at the end lol like omg

chaosclanlord: okay

chaosclanlord: its been a while since that one tho

chaosclanlord: so i am really forgetting what i wrote

chaosclanlord: and having to go back and read my own work before i write again

chaosclanlord: call me lame if you must

Guest_ShaddowTheFox: brb =3

chaosclanlord: kk

Guest_eymymahfood has joined the chat

chaosclanlord: hello ma'am hwo may i help you?

chaosclanlord: *how

Guest_eymymahfood: are you hiring here

chaosclanlord: no

chaosclanlord: sorry

Guest_eymymahfood: why

chaosclanlord: because we already have enough doctors and receptionists

Guest_DotDotcurvecircl3 has joined the chat

Guest_eymymahfood: did you higher a nurce

Guest_eymymahfood: nuese*

chaosclanlord: we dont have any of those

Guest_eymymahfood: nurse*

chaosclanlord: and the boss is not hiring nurses

Guest_Nouroooooooooooooooo has joined the chat

Guest_hige330 has joined the chat

Guest_eymymahfood: this is the place you work

Guest_DotDotcurvecircl3: may i pls get a job here

chaosclanlord: we are not hiring

Guest_deletted10 has joined the chat

Guest_hige330 has left the chat

Guest_Nouroooooooooooooooo has left the chat

Guest_eymymahfood has left the chat

Guest_deletted10 has left the chat

chaosclanlord: NOOB SPRAY

chaosclanlord: can i help you miss?

Guest_Roxas7886 has joined the chat

Guest_Seanziee has joined the chat

Guest_DotDotcurvecircl3 has left the chat

chaosclanlord: can i help you two?

Guest_Roxas7886: hi nyu

chaosclanlord: roxas

chaosclanlord: no wiongs please

chaosclanlord: *wings

chaosclanlord: they slow up the room

Guest_Roxas7886: oh ok

chaosclanlord: if there werent so much stuff in here i would let you have them

chaosclanlord: but it really does slow up the room

chaosclanlord: Seanziee how man i help you?

Guest_Roxas7886: is nyu on brb?

chaosclanlord: yes

Guest_Roxas7886: oh

Guest_Roxas7886: kk ^^

Guest_Seanziee: im pregnant

chaosclanlord: are you a dude or a dudette

chaosclanlord: sory its just you look like a guy

Guest_Seanziee: lol im a guy

chaosclanlord: i cant really tell

chaosclanlord: lol

**A/N: O.O … okay this guy Seanziee is really messed up**

Guest_Roxas7886: .

Guest_Roxas7886: .,

Guest_Roxas7886: .

Guest_Roxas7886: o.o

Guest_Seanziee: 0.o

Guest_Roxas7886: nyuuu

Guest_Roxas7886: XD

Guest_Seanziee: pikachu!!

Guest_Roxas7886: nyu!!

Guest_Roxas7886: nyuo?

Guest_Roxas7886: XD

Guest_Roxas7886: it quiet

Guest_Roxas7886: to quiet

Guest_LaRaeSanchez214 has joined the chat

Guest_LaRaeSanchez214: HELP!

Guest_LaRaeSanchez214: IM IN LABOR!

chaosclanlord: Shaddow

chaosclanlord: thts for you

chaosclanlord: &thats

chaosclanlord: thats

Guest_Roxas7886: she no bk yet

Guest_LaRaeSanchez214: IS THERE A DOCTOR?

chaosclanlord: i am sorry miss

chaosclanlord: but the doctor is away

Guest_LaRaeSanchez214 has left the chat

Guest_Roxas7886: .

chaosclanlord: i hate having to say that

Guest_Roxas7886: wonder wat she doin

chaosclanlord: reading a fanfiction of mine on

Guest_Roxas7886: oook

Guest_Roxas7886: while i wait for her i can get bk to workin on my gundam modle kit

chaosclanlord: while i wait

chaosclanlord: i can get back to working on a new product for IMVU

chaosclanlord: ...

chaosclanlord: brb

Guest_Roxas7886: lol

Guest_Randy1871 has joined the chat

chaosclanlord: i would like to talk with you Randy

Guest_Roxas7886: ?

Guest_Randy1871: yea

chaosclanlord: you do realize that you dont work here right?

chaosclanlord: and tahts the reason i booted yyou this morning

Guest_Randy1871: i waz jokin wit u

Guest_Seanziee: im DYING!!

chaosclanlord: i dont put up with that kind of stuff

Guest_Roxas7886: omg!

chaosclanlord: especially when you call me gay

Guest_Randy1871: sorry

Guest_Roxas7886: really?

Guest_Seanziee: hey im gay

chaosclanlord: thank you

Guest_Roxas7886: o.o

chaosclanlord: and i am sorry for booting you

Guest_Seanziee: ;o

Guest_Roxas7886: O.O

chaosclanlord: O.O

Guest_Roxas7886: umm ok? O.O

Guest_Roxas7886: tht kool

Guest_Randy1871: nah it is ok u sed people hu dnt work here will b booted and i dnt work he so u were only doin ur job

Guest_Seanziee: well im bi ^^

**A/N: this explains so much…**

Guest_ShaddowTheFox has left the chat

Guest_Roxas7886: kool

chaosclanlord: you may come back here anytime randy

Guest_Randy1871: u sure

chaosclanlord: yeah

chaosclanlord: its good

chaosclanlord: no hard feelings

Guest_Randy1871: swnd can i have a job here by da way

chaosclanlord: i owuld

chaosclanlord: but we are not hiring

chaosclanlord: sorry

chaosclanlord: *would

Guest_Randy1871: ok wen will u be hirin

chaosclanlord: idk

chaosclanlord: we already have a full staff roster

Guest_Randy1871: ok do u have a ps3 or an xbox 360 m8

Guest_Roxas7886: u gotta go to imvu .com and apply

chaosclanlord: have an X-box360

Guest_Seanziee: really?? cuz there is noone here helping me!!

Guest_Zackehkinz has joined the chat

chaosclanlord: but it got the "Red ring of death"

Guest_Seanziee: loli have xbox!!

Guest_Roxas7886: i do 2 but i prefer ps3

Guest_Randy1871: hey does any1 have xbox live on ders

Guest_Randy1871: and does any1 have playstation network on der ps3

Guest_Randy1871: does any1 have a ps3

Guest_Roxas7886: i do

chaosclanlord: EVERYONE PLEASE COME TO THE WAITING AREA

Guest_riha2a has joined the chat

Guest_Randy1871: wat is ur playstation network id

Guest_Manuel1411 has joined the chat

Guest_Roxas7886: kevinmarine09

Guest_Zackehkinz has left the chat

Guest_Seanziee: daredevil43

Guest_Randy1871: r u on ur ps3 now m8

Guest_Seanziee: 4 xbox

Guest_Roxas7886: ya

chaosclanlord: ANYONE WHO IS NOT IN THE WAITING ROOM IN TEN SECONS WILL BE BOOTEDE

Guest_Randy1871: kk i will add u now

chaosclanlord: *BOOTED

chaosclanlord: 10

chaosclanlord: 9

Guest_Seanziee: btw im really a girl:] idk why i made a guy on here

chaosclanlord: 7

chaosclanlord: *

chaosclanlord: 8

chaosclanlord: 7

chaosclanlord: 6

chaosclanlord: 5

Guest_Seanziee: me?

chaosclanlord: 4

chaosclanlord: 3

chaosclanlord: 2

Guest_Seanziee: im being booted?

chaosclanlord: 1

Guest_Roxas7886: ?

Guest_Roxas7886: .

Guest_Roxas7886: .

Guest_Manuel1411 has left the chat

Guest_Roxas7886: o.o

chaosclanlord: FI YUOR NOT IN THE WAITING ROOM YOU WILL BE BOOTED

chaosclanlord: SEANZIEE YOU ARE GOOD

Guest_Roxas7886: O.O

Guest_Seanziee: oh ok:]

Guest_riha2a has left the chat

Guest_Randy1871: i just added u on playstation network

chaosclanlord: and randy your good too

Guest_Roxas7886: who?

Guest_Randy1871: u

Guest_Roxas7886: i got no inbox

Guest_Roxas7886: mine is

Guest_Roxas7886: KevinMarine09

Guest_Randy1871: have u got playstation network

Guest_Roxas7886: and ya

Guest_Roxas7886: im online now

Guest_Randy1871: kk well i av added u on playstation network kk

Guest_marythekitten has joined the chat

Guest_Seanziee: well im out of here.. bye boys:]

Guest_Seanziee has left the chat

Guest_Roxas7886: mud diamonds?

chaosclanlord: bye

e is that just tried addin u on playstation network and i will tell u if it is me

chaosclanlord: mary

chaosclanlord: how can i help you mary?

Guest_Nieht has joined the chat

Guest_marythekitten: CurlTail

Guest_marythekitten: uhm

Guest_Nieht: is this a real hospital of just a chatting place?

Guest_bekochan has joined the chat

Guest_Roxas7886: so

Guest_marythekitten: im a cat :D

Guest_Randy1871 has left the chat

Guest_bekochan: it is like the other room we where in

Guest_sishigurl95 has joined the chat

Guest_sishigurl95 has left the chat

Guest_Roxas7886: welll c ya

chaosclanlord: this is a real hospital

Guest_Nieht: is there any hospital we can go to find it out?

Guest_Roxas7886: imma go

Guest_marythekitten: I has giant bell around mahh neck :)

Guest_Roxas7886 has left the chat

Guest_marythekitten: makes noise when I go somewherez :D

Guest_bekochan: here ?

Guest_marythekitten: xD

chaosclanlord: who here is a neko?

Guest_SexiixBitchxx has joined the chat

Guest_Nieht: i go t a question for u

Guest_Nieht has left the chat

Guest_bekochan: Is there some doctor here?

chaosclanlord: no

chaosclanlord: sorry

Guest_bekochan: -.- fucking crap hospital

Guest_bekochan has left the chat

Guest_marythekitten: :o

Guest_SexiixBitchxx: aree youu hiringg#?

Guest_marythekitten: well she was rude

chaosclanlord: no

chaosclanlord: we are not hiring

Guest_SexiixBitchxx has left the chat

chaosclanlord: and yes she was rude

Guest_marythekitten: :) my tail is blue

chaosclanlord: i see that

Guest_marythekitten: so if u guys dont hav any doctors what can you do for ppl?

chaosclanlord: we do have doctors

Guest_marythekitten: ohh

chaosclanlord: they just arent hre at the moment

chaosclanlord: *here

Guest_marythekitten: i c

Guest_marythekitten: so ur basically just sitting around here?

chaosclanlord: no

chaosclanlord: i am working

Guest_marythekitten: :P

chaosclanlord: i am security here

Guest_marythekitten: ohh

chaosclanlord: i make sure that the room

Guest_marythekitten: thats cool

chaosclanlord: is safe

chaosclanlord: and yes it is

chaosclanlord: sometimes i even get to use this

chaosclanlord: cf

**A/N: "CF" is a trigger for an action, it does not make sense looking at it while not in imvu but it does if you were there, trust me.**

Guest_marythekitten: :o cool

Guest_marythekitten: well I am a cat and I hav a giant bell on my collar

Guest_marythekitten: :)

Guest_marythekitten: and my tail has special tail-ish powers xD

chaosclanlord: cool

Guest_marythekitten: mhm

Guest_marythekitten: c watch

Guest_marythekitten: CurlTail

Guest_marythekitten: HappyTail

Guest_marythekitten: WrapTail

Guest_marythekitten: and

Guest_marythekitten: LoveTail

Guest_marythekitten: :)

Guest_marythekitten: being a cat ish fun :)

Guest_marythekitten: well bye

Guest_marythekitten has left the chat

Guest_riha2a has joined the chat

chaosclanlord: i thought i booted you

Guest_riha2a: escusme...plzplz

chaosclanlord: yes?

Guest_riha2a: where ican found the doctor...?

chaosclanlord: they are not here right now

chaosclanlord: sorry

Guest_riha2a: can you give his number...!

chaosclanlord: why?

chaosclanlord: and there are more than one doctors that work here

chaosclanlord: ma'am why do you need the doctor right now?

Guest_riha2a has left the chat

**A/N: at this point I am waiting for a while (a long while) before the next person comes in…**

chaosclanlord: ...

chaosclanlord: ...

chaosclanlord: yawn

chaosclanlord: tired

chaosclanlord: tired

chaosclanlord: ...

chaosclanlord: ...

chaosclanlord: ...

chaosclanlord: ...

chaosclanlord: ...

chaosclanlord: ...

chaosclanlord: ...

chaosclanlord: ...

chaosclanlord: ...

chaosclanlord: ...

chaosclanlord: ...

chaosclanlord: ...

chaosclanlord: ...

chaosclanlord: ...

chaosclanlord: ...

chaosclanlord: ...

chaosclanlord: ...

chaosclanlord: ...

chaosclanlord: ...

chaosclanlord: ..

chaosclanlord: ...

chaosclanlord: ...

chaosclanlord: ...

chaosclanlord: ..

chaosclanlord: ....

chaosclanlord: ...

chaosclanlord: ...

chaosclanlord: ...

chaosclanlord: ...

chaosclanlord: ...

chaosclanlord: ...

chaosclanlord: ...

chaosclanlord: ...

Guest_CursedDice has joined the chat

Guest_CursedDice has left the chat

chaosclanlord: cf

Guest_ShaddowTheFox has joined the chat

chaosclanlord: hey

chaosclanlord: where did you go before?

chaosclanlord: jw

chaosclanlord: you there?

Guest_meratelious has joined the chat

Guest_ShaddowTheFox has left the chat

chaosclanlord: hello meratelious, how may i help you?

Guest_meratelious has left the chat

Guest_gurlk13 has joined the chat

Guest_gurlk13: hey

Guest_gurlk13: do u work here

chaosclanlord: yes

Guest_MisRadcliffe has joined the chat

chaosclanlord: how may i help you?

chaosclanlord: brb

Guest_gurlk13: i need a job

Guest_meratelious has joined the chat

chaosclanlord: we are not hring

chaosclanlord: brb

Guest_gurlk13: ok

Guest_xxChloexxooxx has joined the chat

Guest_gurlk13: i also want 2 kno if im pregnant

chaosclanlord: i cant do taht

chaosclanlord: i am not a doctor

chaosclanlord: sorry

Guest_gurlk13: im jus kidding im jus bored not prgnant!

Guest_gurlk13: lol

Guest_CursedDice has joined the chat

Guest_alexscott4 has joined the chat

chaosclanlord: ATTENTION: if you do not work here please come out into the ating room

chaosclanlord: (that means everyone)

Guest_MisRadcliffe has left the chat

chaosclanlord: *waiting

Guest_gurlk13 has left the chat

chaosclanlord: how may i help you all?

Guest_CursedDice: Im leon s kennedy the t virus go to the city

chaosclanlord: WARNING: there are no guns allowed in the hospital, if you have any put the away now

Guest_CursedDice: im a police officer

chaosclanlord: i dont care

chaosclanlord: i am as well

chaosclanlord: no guns

chaosclanlord: or you will be booted

chaosclanlord: radio5

chaosclanlord: radio1

Guest_CursedDice: the t virus will get to us

chaosclanlord: sir

Guest_xxChloexxooxx has left the chat

chaosclanlord: iwhat is this cirus that you speak of

chaosclanlord: i have not heard of it

chaosclanlord: *virus

Guest_CursedDice: it was made to make some ddudes doughter it mutats the body makes the body want to feed of the humans body

Guest_CursedDice: im from raccoon city PD

Guest_alexscott4: who r u

Guest_meratelious has left the chat

chaosclanlord: that PD is not welcome here

chaosclanlord: actually

chaosclanlord: only one officer of that PD is not wlcome here

Guest_CursedDice: what

chaosclanlord: codytacket

chaosclanlord: he tried to kill my wife

chaosclanlord: so if i see him imma try to kill him

Guest_CursedDice: who cody tcket

Guest_CursedDice: i will try to help i

chaosclanlord: apparantly the head of the S.T.A.R.S. unit

chaosclanlord: doe sthat make any sense?

Guest_CursedDice: ys i am and ex officer from thay unit

Guest_Daka69 has joined the chat

chaosclanlord: either way he is not welcome here

Guest_alexscott4: me t o

chaosclanlord: he may call me a liar

chaosclanlord: but i was there when he sent "offiers" to kill my wife

chaosclanlord: *officers

Guest_CursedDice: i belive u he made the virus

chaosclanlord: that would make sense

chaosclanlord: however if it only affects humans my wife and i are safe

Guest_Daka69 has left the chat

Guest_CursedDice: it get everyone

chaosclanlord: okay

chaosclanlord: i will take all precatuins nessicary, but i need to ask you something

Guest_CursedDice: we need to get ur wife here in the office

Guest_CursedDice: what is it?

chaosclanlord: can you show me any form of police I.D.?

Guest_iHaileghNoelle has joined the chat

Guest_CursedDice: i dont hve it

chaosclanlord: well sir

Guest_iHaileghNoelle: is there a doctor here

chaosclanlord: in that case i cannot beleve that you are a police officer

Guest_CursedDice: wait

chaosclanlord: no ma'am there is not a doctor here

Guest_CursedDice: *shows u id card*

Guest_iHaileghNoelle has left the chat

chaosclanlord: nice try but i need to see a badge

chaosclanlord: not RP

chaosclanlord: i know for a fact that the RPD cheif issues out badges

Guest_CursedDice: i have no got one

chaosclanlord: well sir, like i said, i have no choice but to think you are impersonating a police officer

Guest_alexscott4: the cheif is my rl bro

chaosclanlord: okay

chaosclanlord: but do you have ID?

Guest_CursedDice: i will put him on my char

Guest_alexscott4: we dont ids'

Guest_CursedDice: Hey its the RPD

chaosclanlord: quick qestion

Guest_CursedDice: i didnt give my brothers a id i didnt have enough creds

chaosclanlord: i know my wife had a warrant

chaosclanlord: is this about that?

Guest_CursedDice: she was accused of killing a young boy i will talk to the officer and drop those charges if u let them in

Guest_alexscott4: ill take care of that u got a pc in here

chaosclanlord: okay i will invite her now

Guest_CursedDice: ur charges are droped

Guest_CursedDice: im sorry that ur wife was accused

Guest_CursedDice: her charges**

chaosclanlord: i invited her

Guest_alexscott4: tipes in 4329763

chaosclanlord: out of the office sir

chaosclanlord: thats an automatic boot

chaosclanlord: as per orders of my boss

Guest_CursedDice: her charges are drop

Guest_CursedDice: ed

chaosclanlord: i know

chaosclanlord: and thank you

chaosclanlord: but she is not answering me

Guest_alexscott4: np

Guest_alexscott4: add us to ur frends

chaosclanlord: kk

chaosclanlord: sir, can i ask you not to satand behingd the counters and not to sit at the desks

chaosclanlord: they are staff only area

chaosclanlord: *areas

chaosclanlord: you are both added

Guest_CursedDice: Zombies break down the main entance doors*

Guest_alexscott4: wen ever u need help draw

Guest_CursedDice: we need are guns

Guest_alexscott4: draw4

Guest_alexscott4: 4draw

Guest_alexscott4: draw

Guest_CursedDice: draw

Guest_CursedDice: lets do this

Guest_CursedDice: aim

Guest_CursedDice: fire

Guest_CursedDice: fire

Guest_CursedDice: fire

chaosclanlord: cf

Guest_CursedDice: Chaos take the office

Guest_alexscott4: dude cuver me

Guest_CursedDice: will u take the main entance i go this

Guest_alexscott4: aim\

Guest_CursedDice: aim

Guest_alexscott4: aim

Guest_CursedDice: fire

Guest_alexscott4: ff

Guest_CursedDice: i got the office

Guest_CursedDice: draw

Guest_CursedDice: aim]

Guest_alexscott4: fire

Guest_CursedDice: aim

Guest_CursedDice: fire

Guest_CursedDice: Im out we need back

Guest_CursedDice: up

Guest_CursedDice: aim

Guest_CursedDice: aim

Guest_CursedDice: we need back up

Guest_alexscott4: dice left side

Guest_CursedDice: draw

Guest_CursedDice: aim

Guest_CursedDice: ff

Guest_CursedDice: ff

Guest_CursedDice: fff

Guest_CursedDice: f

Guest_alexscott4: fire

Guest_CursedDice: f

Guest_CursedDice: ff

Guest_alexscott4: draw

chaosclanlord: thats enough

Guest_CursedDice: Re;loads

Guest_alexscott4: ff

Guest_alexscott4: srry

chaosclanlord: honestly i dont care if you two are cops, i said thats enough and if you fire one more shot i will boot you

chaosclanlord: sorry but thats my job

Guest_CursedDice has left the chat

chaosclanlord: i didnt do it

Guest_alexscott4 has left the chat

**A/N: if anyone in the RPD from IMVU reads this please have a talk with these two idiots, I don't think they were cops but I have no way to prove it. And now on to more serious business, how stupid can these guys get… I mean its like they were born stupid and never got better, only worse, oh well, what are you gonna do? Well that's it for this chapter I promise to do another day in the hospital soon, cheers!!**


End file.
